1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera in which after a film cartridge is loaded into a cartridge holder, the holder is accommodated in the camera body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a camera of type in which a film cartridge is loaded in the camera body by dropping it into a cartridge chamber of the camera body, is known.
In this type of camera, there is a possibility that a photographer mistakes the cartridge chamber for a battery chamber, i.e., a photographer may open the cover of the cartridge chamber. As a result, the film cartridge drops from the camera body.
It is known that in a camera of the above type, a film cartridge is loaded into the camera body from the bottom portion of the camera body. If a tripod is mounted on the bottom portion of the camera, it is difficult to load the film cartridge into the cartridge chamber or take it out therefrom. It is also known that the cover of a cartridge chamber is formed on the upper surface of the camera body. In this case, it is difficult to mount parts such as a flashlight emitting device on the upper surface of the cartridge chamber.
Further, in a type of camera, a film accommodated in the cartridge is fed out therefrom by rotating the film winding shaft of the cartridge in the film loosening direction. In this type of camera, it is necessary to align the film passing slit of the cartridge with the film tunnel in the camera body with high accuracy. If the former is not aligned with the latter, the torque of the film winding shaft during feeding of the film is increased. As a result, a film loading problem occurs.
In particular, in the camera in which the cartridge is loaded into the cartridge holder by dropping the cartridge thereinto, it is difficult to align the film passing slit with the film tunnel because the cartridge holder is interposed between the cartridge and the camera body. Moreover, in this type of camera, the side face of the cartridge holder is exposed to the outside. Therefore, when external force is applied to the side surface of the cartridge, there is a possibility that the film is shaken or the face of the film is not kept straight.